


To Be The Mate Of Your Master

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Rolling with the idea Hastur carried AdamLigur reclaims what is hisRIGHT after 'I'm So Sorry'
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To Be The Mate Of Your Master

**Author's Note:**

> Implied sexual content

The exchange was finished.

Crawley had his orders, knew his place, carried HIS son!

Meanwhile, Hastur doubted Satan recalled now he had been the one who birthed his whelp in the first place so instead of returning to Hell, Ligur didn't even question, he walked.

Once Crawleys headlights were gone from sight, he turned completely the other way, and walked into the darkest part of the woods with his true mate beside him all in silence.

No inner buzzing from their Lord Beelzebub told him to return.

No instant return to Hell told him Satan wished him back.

His part was done.

He was chopped liver now.

Free and set for the Hellhounds. 

He'd birthed the Antichrist as desired by his King..

An Antichrist who was going to finally decide who would win the War between the opposition…

Heaven….

O..r

H...ell..

Strong arms held him from the back and a flashed memory of his King caused him to retaliate with a hiss and strike back, slashing Ligur over the face with his long black claws.

Undisturbed by this, Ligur just smiled sadly and waited for his partner to remember him which didn't take but a second and another for him to realize why he'd been held in the first place.

"Ligur.. I'm.. I'm sorry…"

"Pet, shhh~"

Hastur buried his face in his hands and sobs grossly as his mate came back over, his normally deep harsh voice now gentle and loving as he pulled Hastur into his body, "Hastur~ Hastur my Pet, shhh. I startled you is all."

He slipped to his knees so Ligur followed.

Hasturs sobs grew harsher and so Ligurs hold grew stronger, his mates platinum blonde wig fell to the earthen ground beside them as he pushed into the others loving supportive hold deeper and deeper until one could almost call them a single entity in the darkness.

He didn't care if his King could hear him now, Hastur just bleated out into Ligurs chest with his worry and anger one after another all whilst the other Demon kept his beloved close, listened, safe in his arms like he hadn't ever been able to before.

"You'd think our King would be something else when it came to mating!"

The memory hooked Hastur in the brain and pulled. Not the Soul like the Dance his mate Ligur gave him.

"My King yes, should not HAVE to express Himself but.. But surely.. To the possible future bearer of the Antichrist?"

No, once he'd learned Hastur could carry a form of life-

'KINDLY,' He found Hastur and Ligur where they worked in Hell in person-

Hastur clutched Ligur as it happened again and again, the proposal that resulted in this moment in time.

'There their King stood, as mortal as possible with only horns and wings out to betray Him.

He and Ligur had only JUST found out about this odd little being inside Hastur that morning 'morning Above'.. 

Only JUST but this was Satan.. 

And this was Hell!

Their King looked VERY pleased at the idea that one of his Own could carry a Spawn and well, something of a QUICK decision had to be made right then and there or else Hasturs life would be..

As Satan gently put it, 'the WORST' Heaven AND Hell could ever give him.

What were these options he had?

Forfeit Ligurs Spawns right then and follow Him back to His lair to try for His OWN Spawn, or…'

There had been no Dance.

No love.

Not even from their King who expected one of His Own to carry His Spawn-

One of His Own to carry the Antichrist. 

One would expect the lap of luxury, anything you'd desire, but no.

Ligur wasn't allowed NEAR Hastur for the full Mortal nine months and only got to stand and watch as he wreathed in pain as he labored to bring the bastard into the world. 

Only THEN could Ligur come close but THEN, Hasturs Spawn, the Antichrist…

The piercing scream from Hasturs mouth awoke sleeping birds, but before Ligur could comfort him, again like a dime, from forgoing feelings before their Lord over his son, and before Crawley, to breaking before Ligur, he changed again and growled, almost mewled within his loves torn up ear, "Take me now!"

In shock, Ligur released him and watched Hastur fall backwards, belly up and rub himself a bit into the dirt.

Ever changing eyes were electronic blue as he stayed staring and so Hastur rumbled again, smiling now, "I've missed you so Goddamn much! Take me now, I beg you!"

Bowing to his wishes but slower and more carefully, Ligur landed with his hands upon either side of Hasturs face, their lips meeting between.

Hastur pulled his built partner deeper into the kiss and soon got themselves entangled together by their limbs.

Rutting though, Ligur for the first time didn't feel it. He felt Hasturs distress, he felt his need for comfort, his need to be loved. But he didn't feel THIS!

So, instead, as their coats came undone and he slowly ran his clawed fingers up his back to remove his shirt, he had an idea.

If he could numb Hasturs neck before taking and controlling him during the peak of their Dance, what was to say he couldn't do something more?

Hasturs humming told Ligur his partner wasn't even paying attention. 

He was kneading the ground before himself.

His desert colored wings were ready to unfurl!

Rutting lazily a few more times, Ligur slooowly got himself along Hasturs back, the fabric of their pants not noticed by Hastur it seemed.

As if getting ready to take him, Hastur got ready, body braced, buttend up a bit, ready to have all of Ligur inside him, lower body ready to be shoved below the power that was Ligurs strength!

The noises Ligur could FINALLY HEAR Hastur make were downright jackable alone.

Low moas, mewls, tender 'Ligurs', 'Ligs', to happy crying sang to Ligurs ears.

Almost upsetting his task, Ligur quickly mixed up the juice he needed to get this to work and whispered into Hasturs neck just before sinking his fangs into his nape, "I want you to relax my Pet, relaaaax~"

Then-

Unlike in Heat, Hastur didn't scream. 

His wings didn't release.

Ligur didn't pound him with all he had.

His nape wasn't taken and thrashed.

No.

Hastur felt.. At peace..

Dopey even.

Slow..

Sluggish..

He was gently laid before Ligur, body resting nicely along their jackets as the mixture took its effects. The others abyss black eyes took on such a far off look but one Ligur smiled lovingly over and tucked in beside his mate over.

Those eyes held life! Relaxed, dreamy, happy life!

Normally, when struck~

No prey nor Demon ever looked out of their eyes again~

Tenderly now, as Hasturs mind lost itself to the weird drug like toxins Ligur gave him, Ligur himself groomed his partner. 

Between the eyes. A little bitty kiss upon the nose. Whispered words he knew Hastur could hear inside each ear as he kissed him along the collarbone and neck.

Carefully, once along his belly, Ligur leaned down and asked sweetly into the others ear, a command, a command followed with a comment-

"Release your wings, my Pet~"

The wings of his partner were freed but before he left his partners face to tend to them, he heard a very slowly slurred out, "Tha..nk y..ou.."

"Let it take you, Pet~"

"Mm'k.."

His eyes didn't close after saying this, Ligur figured they wouldn't, but his mind was completely shut off.

His poor Pet.

Being used then thrown aside!

Carefully as to not damage a single feather, the hands so happy to break a neck moved along the large beautiful wings and preened them. Fingers filing through the ruffled ports, fluffing up the down once hoped to be used for the Antichrist.

He kneaded his mates back with claws and palms, Hastur still below his tender care.

No other Demon aside Hastur knew just how sweet and soft he could be. But some believe when you don't actually 'Fall' but Follow you never actually turn Demon once you arrive into Hell.

Who knew?

All he cared about was a body below his clawed hands. A body that was waking from his dreamy state and was being gestured to come closer.

Arms wrapping around the other, Ligur was rewarded for his kindness by a clearer minded kiss by his partner who's voice was just as sincere when they parted and looked into each others eyes, "I love you, Lig~ Thank you!"

"I love you too, Hast~" Was returned before another deeper kiss was added in the dark of the forest.


End file.
